


Love Language

by RSC



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Ichigo is good at giving orgasms, Ichihime is canon, Massage, PWP, Post - TYBW arc, Slightly Fluffy but mostly smutty, Some cuties, self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSC/pseuds/RSC
Summary: When it came to Orihime, Ichigo was never able to keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I spent a good portion of my Quarantine re-introducing myself to stuff that I liked as a teenager, one of those things was my obsession with bleach and most of all, Ichihime! Ive always head-cannoned that Ichigo shows his care through physical touch.
> 
> After looking through the fics on AO3 I realised that there aren't that many so I decided to make a contribution. I'm not a writer and am not used to writing fanfiction at all so please excuse any grammatical or spelling or pacing problems. I just wanted Ichigo to be a lil touchy feely and give Orihime an orgasm~  
> Hope you enjoy!

When it came to Orihime, Ichigo was never able to keep his hands to himself.

It started from when they first met, a light hand on her elbow or wrist to keep her from tripping, or bonking her on the head whenever she was spaced out or just brushing her back and sides to nudge her out of the way of obstacles while walking.

When they were finally in a relationship it was hands tentatively running through her long hair, lightly brushing over cheeks and neck, flicking crumbs off of the corner of her mouth, a single digit tracing the curve of her nose. It was him gently taking her hand while walking or pulling her towards him while he was fast asleep. Gentle and considerate, a huge juxtaposition of the attitude he gave everyone else.

It was a pleasant Tuesday evening when they both arrived home, talking about their day as they took off their shoes and layers as they walked inside. Ichigo could see a subtle change in Orihime this particular night, her movements had more weight to them, her eyes more hooded and she wasn’t as animated as she normally was. 

Ichigo had bought massage oil a while back because he knew Orihime worked so hard and also because Ichigo just really liked running his hands over her smooth skin and wanted an excuse to do it, it was a win- win really, and tonight was the perfect time to try this out.

“Orihime, have a bath and then meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.” 

“Eeh? Why?”

“Just trust me” He Brushed his lips on her cheek, “And just come in with your towel”. 

He saw her eyes widen and pupils dilate in anticipation and chuckled as she fumbled her way into the bathroom with more enthusiasm than before.

Ten minutes later, Orihime made her way into the bedroom to see Ichigo already seated cross-legged in the middle of the bed, waiting for her. As she made her way over she could see a towel spread out next to him and an assortment of tubes thrown next to him as well. She quickly concluded what his intentions were for tonight.  
She felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced at his pink face as he said, “Look, you’ve been working really hard lately and I know It’s taken it’s toll on you, so I would like to give you a massage - But it’s okay if you don’t want to! But I would like to do this for you.. if that’s okay” Her eyes follow his nervous movements as he scratches his head.

A much younger, more immature Orihime would have spontaneously combusted at even the thought of Ichigo wanting to lay his strong calloused hands on her like that, but their relationship had strengthened over time and they’ve become much more comfortable with their bodies around each other. And with that in mind, Orihime dropped the towel and crawled naked towards Ichigo to kiss him passionately in thanks. His eyebrows raised at her eagerness as he gripped onto her waist.

He quickly pulled away from her plush lips before his idea was thrown out the window and grinned; “If that’s a yes then you’re going to have to lie on your stomach first, silly”.

“Ookay~” She quietly mumbled, her bottom lip pushed out cutely.

He chuckled watching her wiggle into position as he lathered his hands up with the massage oil. He was pleasantly surprised when he was purchasing the tube that this massage oil was also sex safe, something that he had never even thought about before but understood why it was a thing.

Ichigo started with her shoulders, that’s where he usually held the most tension himself and wasn’t surprised Orihime had the same problem. He felt her exhale as he worked the oil into her skin and the tension slowly eased out of her as his calloused hands pressed in firm circles. 

As Ichigo worked through all of the kinks down her back and sides he finally got to her round behind. He started by cupping both mounds while distributing the oil evenly around that area and then firmly pressing his thumbs under the crease of her butt. He glanced at Orihime’s face to see her cheeks flushed and her breaths coming in a little bit faster than before.

Ichigo pressed a kiss to her left buttcheek, “Is this okay, Hime?”

He got a breathy “Mhmm, you can keep going.” from her.

He continued to brush his thumbs outward through the crease off her butt and Ichigo was so close to stopping, flipping her over and plunging into her slick heat when glimpsing that her pussy was starting to glisten from his ministrations, but he knew he had to keep going because he knew her legs needed attention too.

He marvelled at the smooth creamy skin of her thighs and calves, making sure to really massage the muscles there. At this point Orihime was making small whining noises whenever his long fingers brushed past her inner thighs. It was at that realisation that he decided enough is enough and he would finally start to give Orihime what she really wants.

“Turn over, Hime” he said, as she drowsily rolled over on the bed. 

He situated himself between her lazily spread legs, leaned over and softly claimed her mouth while he moved her arms to rest at the sides of her head. She kissed him back lazily and gasped when he moved his soft mouth down the column of her neck. She felt his strong hands start to massage her breasts and her breath caught at the contact his thumbs made when brushing lightly past her erect nipples.

His hands cupped both mounds as his mouth made its way between the both of them, his tongue laving and sucking each nipple in turn, he lightly blew on them after to stiffen them up. She gasps at the cooling sensation and he glances up at her, eyes darken with lust and adoration at her reaction.

Ichigo slowly made his way down her body, licking and nipping her soft skin until he ends up lifting up a leg and hooking it over his shoulder, she whines against her bitten lip when he squeezes and massages her thighs and ever so lightly brushes his thumb over her slick outer lips, hips bucking after the contact.

He replies to her bodies request by licking a stripe starting at her inner thigh up to the crease of her crotch, his hand on her other thigh mirroring the journey his tongue made. Her legs open even wider for him and he can see the effect he’s having on her. Even without actually touching her yet, Orihime’s pussy is glistening in need, he can see the slick coating not just her outer lips but trickling down towards her pucker too and Ichigo spreads her open so he can see all of it. 

“Ichi- Ichigo please” Orihime whines, her eyes are hooded with lust and breasts heave as she stares into Ichigo’s blown pupils, he stares back while he finally and slowly licks a long line up the length of her slit and she loudly moans at the contact as he finishes of the lick by flicking his tongue past her clit.

Ichigo finally gets down to business by hooking both of Orihime’s thighs over his shoulders, tightly gripping onto her waist as he starts eating her out like she’s the most juiciest peach. Ichigo has such a solid grip on her waist that all she can do is grip onto the pillows and his hair and moan loudly into the low light of their bedroom while he eagerly licks up her juices.

Ichigo continues to plunge his tongue into her heat and eventually moves back up to her clit, circling his tongue around the button, he moans at the taste of her and she moans at the vibrations he’s giving her. He breaks away from her swollen pussy to glance up at Orihime, her face is flushed and hair is sticking to her face from how hot he’s made her.

“More?” He asks while moving his finger to circle around her entrance.

“MMmm please don’t stop Ichi” she whines through her bite swollen lips.

That’s all the permission he needs as he slowly sinks two digits into her wet heat and her pussy welcomes them eagerly. He starts to curl them upwards, finding her G-spot and she gasps at the feeling of them. 

Ichigo moves his fingers, slowly picking up the pace as his mouth finds her swollen clit again and he concentrates on creating a suction on the bundle of nerves with his lips, tongue pressing and flicking it as he does. 

“Uh - Ohhhmygod” She moans as her hips start to move out of control, Ichigo strongly wraps an arm around her midsection to pin her down.

That turns Orihime on more as she is taking his fingers and tongue relentlessly whilst not being able to move or do anything about it except for gripping onto Ichigo’s soft hair.

Orihime’s thighs start to tremble around him and Ichigo can feel the beginnings of her orgasm so he speeds up his fingers, squelching persistently at her G-spot and suctions his mouth harder while moaning around her juices.  
“Ohhh Ichigo I- Ah!” Orihime finally comes in a full body orgasm, seeing white as she cries out into the room. 

Ichigo fucks his fingers through her convulsions and feels her release dripping down his hand as his lips stay glued on her throbbing clit. He finally pulls his fingers out when he feels her stomach relax and decides to spread her open again to lick and suck the juices of her release from her.

When it becomes too sensitive for her she starts to comb her hands through his hair to motion him to stop.

“Ichigo.. that was… wow.” She slurred

He chuckled at her and crawled up the bed to bundle her limp body into his arms while lightly kissing all over her face. She responded by murmuring a thank you and chastely pecked his nose.

Some time later Orihime’s head pops up; “Wait a minute, what about you?!”

She glances down at his boxers to see his slightly flagging - but still very erect - erection.

Ichigo stutters; “Well - You- I- You don’t have to worry!” as his face grows more and more pink at being caught out.

Orihime doesn’t respond as she quickly burrows under the covers to put a stop to Ichigo’s protests, and relieve his erection.

“Hime -Aah~!”


End file.
